


Good Night~

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asexual Beelzebub, Belphie is too Lazy for Sex, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Fix-It of Sorts, Multi, They deprived us, Threesome - F/M/M, of four nights of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: A much more smutty and fun version of the event. MC has fun with all her demons.The biggest change is that they get reordered by number order. I.E. Mammon and Levi, Asmo and Satan, then Beel and Belphie.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Kudos: 99





	1. Lucifer Gives Kat Orders

**Author's Note:**

> I felt so bad to pause my Leviachan fic for this one. But I wanted to actually get a fic out on time during an event for once. Levi's fic will resume shortly after this one ends.
> 
> I love all my lovely readers~

Lucifer had called them all to the study, arms folded. "Unbelievable. How do you all explain these grades?"

Kat arched an eyebrow at Lucifer and turned to Gemma, whispering. " _Who's he talking to_?"

Gemma shrugged and whispered back, " _I assume the boys. I'm gonna leave before he gives us more work to do like he always does. If he asks, tell him I came down with something_."

Kat smiled at her and gave her a playful wave. " _Okay. I'll text you the deets_."

" _Don't say that_ ," Gemma whispered back while backing out of the room as Lucifer's brothers argued amongst themselves.

"Like, it's Mammon's fault." Asmo defended himself.

"Yeah. It's Mammon's fault." Levi immediately agreed, nodding his head subtly.

Mammon huffed, "My fault?! You're to blame for this too, Levi!"

"No. It goes beyond you two. **All** of you are to blame." Lucifer snapped.

"Everyone except me, that is." Satan piped up with his smarmy smile.

"No, **including** you, Satan." Lucifer stared down his brother.

"...Excuse me?" Satan asked, putting his hand on his chest, offended.

"So, me too?" Belphie asked, a sad pout on his face.

"And me?" Beel looked genuinely remorseful.

"Every last one of you." Lucifer huffed.

"C'mon though, this isn't the first time we've gotten bad grades, right? What's the big deal?" Mammon asked.

Kat decided to speak up since Gemma has fully vacated the room. She also didn't want to go easy on the boys. They wouldn't learn anything if she did that. And she wanted them to do better. She put her hands on her hips and said. "You're at fault here. Don't talk back!"

Asmo, always happy to be punished by Kat, just smiled widely, "Hehe, oh Kat, you're so cute."

Mammon pouted, "So all of a sudden you're Captain Serious now, are you?"

"I'm not the one who's failing, _Mammon_. I can do **multiple** things." Kat declared.

"I've done some thinking about what might have caused this." Lucifer declared.

"Terrible studying habits?" Kat questioned.

Lucifer sent her a small smirk, "Not quite. Now," he said to his brothers, "Tell me. What do all of you do at night?"

Mammon brightly answered, "Counting money."

"Game." No surprises there, Levi.

"Read." Of course, Satan.

"Go out on the town." You shouldn't do that every night, Asmo.

"Eat." Okay, Beel. You need to control your nighttime eating.

"I sleep during the day and then stay up at night," Belphie stated. It's weird that Gemma disliked Belphie so much, seeing as how similar the two of them actually are.

Kat rolled her eyes at the boys. "Disappointed but not surprised."

"...Well, that settles it." Lucifer declared. "Your grades are bad because you're all not sleeping properly. We need to conduct a study on how each of you sleep. Kat, you're the one who's going to do it." Lucifer declared.

"Ummm... wouldn't observation change the results of the experiment? Why don't we just create a color-coded sleep schedule with personalized rewards and penalties for their behavior and then measure their sleeping via an app on the D.D.D's?" Kat questioned helpfully.

"I have considered that. I have my doubts." Lucifer declared. "We will do my survey and then attempt to implement your plan. Do you have any complaints?"

"I mean, usually yes. But not specifically right now." Kat answered, practically bouncing. She could tell this was gonna be _fun_. Night times with all of her demons? This is gonna be an ADVENTURE!


	2. Mammon and Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat takes immediate advantage of the situation, undaunted by Lucifer's plan to distract

"So, you're supposed to be studyin' how well I sleep, huh? Pff, whatever." Mammon said with an annoyed look on his face. "Normally we'd have to be alone to do that, wouldn't we? So then what's LEVI doin' here in the room with us?!"

"Note to self:" Kat typed in a text to Gemma, like she always does with Notes to Self that she actually wishes to remember, "Explain the scientific process to Lucifer."

Levi scowled and brought his hand up to cover his face. "Don't look at me! I'm wondering the same thing. I figured we'd each be alone with Kat too!"

"Well, in that case, scram! Go back to your own room, Levi!" Mammon snapped.

"I can't. Lucifer said I had to be here." Levi pouted. "Apparently this is part of his plan. It prevents either one of us from being alone with Kat."

Kat cocked her head and thought, " _Lucifer thinks that will stop me?_ "

"Dammit, Lucifer. Why'd he have to go messin' things up for us...?" Mammon growled.

"I'd rather it just be Levi and me." Kat cooed, she couldn't help herself. Flustering Levi was one of her favorite pastimes.

"WHAT?!" Mammon sounded more offended than anything.

"Wh... but... Kat?!" He whined, turning bright red. She told him that all the time when they were alone together, but it was embarrassing still.

"Y'know though, seein' all three of us are here-" Mammon began to suggest.

"-Why should we just go to bed, right?" Levi asked brightly.

Kat, deciding she wanted to fluster both her boys and also take what she wanted if Lucifer was gonna fuck with her by changing the rules on her. "Right! We have all night so we can definitely fool around with each other for at least a few hours."

Levi and Mammon turned bright red. Levi's eyes flicked between Kat and her seductive smirk, and the simulation game he was holding. 

Mammon stuttered, "W-what do you mean by that?"

Kat cocked her head and walked towards Mammon. "Awh, Mammon. You're my first demon. And It's been much _too_ long since we've had any fun together."

Mammon flushed but he did immediately kiss her back when she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately. After a few moments, she turned to Levi, impatiently. "Levi, Baby, why are you just standing there? Come give Kat a kiss."

Levi flushed an even deeper red. "You want me to-"

Kat gave Levi an easy grin and gestured for him to come over. Levi liked to just watch sometimes, she knew that ever since her pact with Levi. But sometimes she just wanted to give love and affection to two of her boys at once. Is that so bad?

Mammon made a childish, needy whine when she pulled away from the kiss with him, to turn around and kiss Levi. Mammon did, however, know that if he complained too much she would punish him by not letting him cum tonight because she had done so before. So he had to be good.

Kat tangled her fingers in Levi's hair, kissing him deeply. Levi had gotten much better at this since the first time they did this together. She reached up to take off his clothes, first putting his headphones down on a table so they didn't get harmed, and then quickly stripping the rest of his outfit off.

Mammon kissed and nipped her neck and shoulder, as he stripped her of her clothes, his hands greedily running over her body. Kat gasped when his fingers dipped down below the waistline of her underwear to touch her. 

"You're so wet already." Mammon declared, smirking against her neck at the feeling of her immediately grinding back against his fingers.

Kat pulled away from both of them after a few more moments. "Okay, bed time!" Kat ordered the two of them.

Levi immediately began to whine bout how it's not fair, and Kat cocked her head in confusion. "What's not fair? That I want to lie down on a comfortable bed while I fuck you?"

Levi turned bright red and squeaked out about how she couldn't just say stuff like that. It was too much.

Kat gestured for Levi to get in the bed, and then she climbed on top of him. "You're such a good boy for me, aren't you?" She purred in his ear as she straddled his lap.

Levi was red, "You have to let me prepare before you say something like that." He whined, but he did wrap his arms around her midriff and hold her against him.

Kat sunk down on Levi's cock with a strangled moan as her nails dug into his hips, holding him still. "Mammon," Kat ordered. "You can go grab the lube and prepare me now. Levi, you're gonna have to wait."

Levi whined like a chastised child, but he did obey, his tail coiling around her stomach to hold her against him. Kat made a delighted gasp and released one of her hands to caress the tail around her. She loved his tail so much.

Mammon began to prepare Kat, using the lube he kept in his bedside table. When Kat wriggled her hips impatiently for Mammon to get on with it, Levi began to whine again.

Kat only began to move after she let Mammon enter her. Her hips moved back and forth, riding them and slowly building up their orgasms. She only let the two of them start moving after Levi started to actually cry.

She couldn't help herself sometimes, especially when they both immediately began to pound into her, chasing their releases. Levi kissed and nipped her neck, while Mammon kissed her roughly.

Because of their low refractory periods, the boys were able to keep going far into the third and fourth rounds. They only stopped to cuddle and go to sleep, when Kat declared that she was too tired to continue.

She was cuddled between two of her beautiful boys, and right before she went to sleep she checked the time and smirked. It was only 1 AM, so they still had a good 7 hours of sleep that night!

Kat: 1, Lucifer: 0


	3. Asmo & Satan

"Why are we doing it like this?" Complained Asmo, pouting childishly. "It makes no sense at all!"

"Hm. And what do you think doesn't make sense?" Satan asked, a bemused smirk on his face. 

"The fact that **you** are here, Satan! That's what!" Asmo snapped, "Ugh, and here I was thinking that I'd finally get to spend a night alone with Kat..."

"Finally?" Kat asked. "We spend the night together like, all the time."

"Not recently," whined Asmo, pouting.

"That's because we had a lot of assignments to do. Which you _failed_." Satan reminded Asmo.

"You failed too!" Asmo reminded.

"Not as much as you did." Satan crossed his arms.

"Boys, please stop fighting. It's a waste of time." Kat pouted.

Satan smiled at Kat. "Does Lucifer believe that I won't try anything on you despite Asmo's presence?" He practically purred, tilting Kat's head up and caressing her cheek with his thumb. He leaned in so close that she could feel his breath against her lips with every word, "Did he really not realize how naive he was being?"

Kat shivered in anticipation of his next move.

"Hey!" Asmo interrupted the pair, pouting. "If we are in my room tonight, the least you could do is let me have the first kiss!"

Kat giggled at that. "Boys, boys, there is no need to fight amongst each other. We have all night." She told them, wriggling her eyebrows playfully.

Asmo giggled and cupped her cheeks to share the first kiss of the night with her. Kat immediately kissed him back, her arms wrapping around him. Asmo really was the avatar of lust. Every time she kissed him she lost herself in the sensations. The taste of his chapstick. The scent of his cologne. The feel of his soft lips on hers. The giddiness she felt when his lips curled up in a smirk against her lips.

Satan tugged her to him so he can take his turn kissing her. Kat giggled at his reaction, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips. Which caused Satan to tug her back to him if Asmo could get a deep passionate kiss then he should be able to get the same.

Asmo, smug that he had gotten the first kiss as he wanted, simply began to kiss Kat's neck, stripping her of her outfit from behind. She knew today would be Asmo's night and they both slept naked, so regardless of whether they had sex, she knew they would sleep au naturel. The only thing she was wearing was a Nightgown with a huge zipper that could easily be unzipped and dropped to the floor.

"Naughty girl, coming to my room just like this~~" Purred Asmo, his fingers running over her exposed skin.

"You were planning this weren't you?" Satan asked, his eyes tracing her form.

Kat bit her lip, her cheeks flushing a rosy red, the touch of embarrassment made the pleasure of their attention even better. "I haven't been able to be with either of you for waay too long." She declared, with a childish pout on her face.

"Well, we should remedy that situation immediately, shouldn't we?" Purred Satan.

Asmo's arms wrapped around her from behind, and he grinned. "Ooh, I get the back this time. I just love her cute little butt!" 

Kat laughed and shook her head at Asmo's reaction and his obsession with butts. She didn't even jump when his hands left her midriff to squeeze her butt. He was so predictable sometimes.

"That's fine with me." Satan decided, shooting Kat one of his angelic smiles. 

That gentle smile of his being genuine, and not done to conceal his fury for once made her melt. she reached her arms out to grab him and pulled him into another kiss. 

Satan let out a soft chuckle at her neediness and held her to him, kissing her deeply. She moaned as his hands roamed her body. She noticed Asmo had pulled away from her for the moment only because of the lack of his touch anymore.

It was only minutes later when she realized why he pulled away when she has tugged away from Satan. Asmo asked her to get on the bed for him, she turned her head to see him. She turned pink at the sight of his naked body. She sent him a grin and agreed, his eyes roaming over Asmo's flawless body.

Asmo giggled at her reaction. "Oh, you're simply adorable~" He cooed.

Kat made herself comfortable on his bed and then reached her arms out like a child who wanted to be picked up. "Come 'ere Asmo." She ordered him.

"Just wait one moment, Lovely~" Asmo's honeyed tone and beautiful smile were always good at placating her need for immediate satisfaction. He searched through one of his drawers to find something.

Kat sent Asmo an impatient pout, but she wasn't complaining or ordering him to do as she requested, which Asmo could take as a win on his part. Especially as he returned to her on the bed, with a bottle of strawberry flavored lube in his hands. "Here it is~" He cooed, "Oh, may I?" He gave Kat a playful grin.

Kat nodded her consent, "Do it already, Asmo." Kat was back to ordering him around. "We don't have all night. I want all three of us to get to bed in a timely fashion. Otherwise, I don't win." She said vaguely, not in the mood to explain what she meant about her personal pissing contest with Lucifer at the moment.

Asmo gave a sugar-coated grin, his eyes lighting up as he liberally coated his fingers of one hand in lube, before using his fingers to stretch her out. The other hand returned to her wet heat, languidly fucking her with his perfectly manicured fingers as a reward for her honesty. 

Kat moaned, eyes falling shut as Asmo knew exactly what buttons to press to make her feel amazing. She ground against his fingers, enjoying the way he played with her tender body. That is until she had almost got to her first orgasm of the night and Asmo was not too gently pulled away from Satan.

"Are you two forgetting something?" Satan asked, giving another one of his smiles. This one, clearly a genuine cover for his internal rage and jealousy at being forgotten during the short amount of time it took for him to divest himself of his clothes. He would have interrupted them sooner, but Satan would never come close to Kat in such a state if he were not entirely certain of his control over his inner rage.

Even allowing Kat to see the rage simmering below the surface was something he usually hesitated to do. He only did so in this instance, because he didn't think he'd be able to deal with watching Kat as she orgasmed from Asmo's touch, completely forgetting him despite his obvious presence in the room with them.

Kat just smiled at Satan and reached for him, pulling him to her to kiss him softly, "What took you so long?" She asked him when she pulled away.

Satan gave her a mischevious grin and didn't answer, instead, his fingers dug into her hips as he, picked her up between the two of them. "Be patient, Kat. We have all night."

Kat pouted at Satan, before gasping in pleasure as he brought her down onto his cock. Her arms snaked around his waist as he fucked her. Asmo came behind her, whining about them starting before him. 

"Not my fault you were wasting time," Satan smirked at his brother.

Kat giggled at their banter, before moaning as Asmo thrust into her from behind. 

Kat was held between Satan and Asmo, with the two of them taking her roughly for a long time. The boys would only stop moving when she got close to her orgasm, knowing that after about three orgasms Kat was too tired to continue, and they didn't want this to be short in any way.

Kat whined and complained, but when they finally let her get to her orgasm, she cried out in pleasure as stars appeared behind her eyelids. She immediately just collapsed back onto the two of them, her limbs feeling like jelly.

She immediately dragged the two of them closer to her, despite how close they already were. She was exhausted, and tired, and it was time for her to sleep.

Asmo smiled affectionately at her, "You are SO cute~" He told her, petting her hair affectionately.

"Goodnight, Kat," Satan told her.

"Goodnight. Love you." Kat said, before curling up and falling asleep. 

She didn't bother checking the time before going to bed, but they _did_ go to bed, so Kat is counting that as a win for her.

Kat: 2, Lucifer: 0.


	4. Beel and Belphie

Kat smiled to herself as she made her way to Beel and Belphie's bedroom. She was still pleasantly sore from the last two night's activities and was so looking forward to her night with the twins.

When she opened the bedroom doors, she gave a wide grin. It seemed the boys actually were listening to her the last time she spent a night with them and complained that there was not enough room on just one of their beds. Both beds were pushed together, while the two boys waited for her to get there.

"Finally, you're here." Belphie said, rolling his eyes, "You take **forever**."

"It's time for us all to sleep." Kat declared, stripping herself off of her clothes and climbing into the bed with him.

"I'm not tired yet. Actually, I'm hungry." Beel complained.

"I told you to eat an extra-large sandwich before I was coming. You're _**not**_ to get up and get a midnight snack." Kat told him, giving him a frown.

"He _did_ ," Belphie confirmed, his arms wrapping around her and tugging her against his body, moving her limbs in exactly the way he wanted her. "I made him eat two, actually."

Instead of being annoyed at how Belphie moved her as if he could control her, Kat's entire face lit up. "Aww, Belphie! You're the best!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him all over his face.

Belphie felt the mixture of embarrassment and pleasure bubbling up in his chest, but he didn't say anything against it. He didn't want to chance her actually listening to him if he did. "That tickles..." He admitted, his cheeks flushed a soft pink.

Beel couldn't help but grin at the two of them. His two favorite people actually getting along! It was enough to make him almost forget all about his hunger. He wrapped his arms around Kat and Belphie, cuddling up to the two of them.

Kat grinned as she was comfortably sandwiched between the two of them. They smelled so good and they were so warm and comfortable and she loved them. "We should just get to bed now."

"I'm not tired," Beel complained again, but he still had his innocent smile on his face as he held the two of them.

"Don't you think it's fun to watch horror movies late at night?" Belphie asked with an innocent smile.

"You **know** how I feel about horror movies." Kat immediately argued. Kat found horror movies terrifying.

" _How_?" Belphie demanded, "You live with and hang out with **demons** all the time, and you're afraid of horror movies?"

"You're _so_ mean to me," Kat whined, turning towards Beel and cuddling up against him.

Belphie made an annoyed growl and his arms tightened around Kat again, not letting her move away.

Their night continued like that all night. Kat deciding they should sleep. Belphie or Beel bringing up a topic. Kat being dragged into the topic. The three of them finishing their discussion after a while. Rinse. Repeat.

Kat only noticed that this cuddling session with no actual sleep went on all night when her D.D.D. Alarm went off. And none of them had gotten a single wink of sleep.

**Dammit!**

Kat: 2, Lucifer: 1


	5. Lucifer's Night

Kat looked up at Lucifer. She didn't know why he decided to have this meeting at 8 at night. Or in his bedroom. But, she assumed he had his reasons for doing this, so she just shrugged and accepted that as what he thought would be best.

"Mammon and Levi, Asmo and Satan, Beel and Belphie..." Lucifer listed off, "You've had the chance to observe how each of my brothers sleep. So, what do you think?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"There's a bit of room for improvement," Kat answered, as diplomatically as she possibly could.

Lucifer sighed, looking concerned. "Yes, but what concrete steps can I take to ensure that they get the sleep they need? That's the real question." He spoke softly. "If the student council officers' grades are bad, it will reflect poorly on Diavolo."

Kat rolled her eyes at that.

"I need to get them to sleep at night and concentrate on their classes during the day." Lucifer declared, "I'd like you to take the data you gathered while studying them and put it together into a report."

"Sure. We agreed on that already." Kat told him. "I took notes on each of their behaviors. So I just have to form it into a report along with a personalized solution for each of them."

"I'm glad I chose you for this task, Kat." He gave her one of those gentle smiles of his, that made her feel like she accomplished something amazing.

Then he sent her one of his mischevious smirks, "...All right, that's enough for tonight. It's time to go to bed now." He practically purred.

Kat got up to go to her own room. She knew he wished for her to stay, but she will make him actually ask her to say instead of just assuming she will.

"Wait. Why did you just stand up?" Lucifer frowned, "Aren't you planning on sleeping with me tonight? After all, you slept together with each of my brothers, didn't you?" Lucifer grinned, "Now then, come here, Kat."

Kat giggled at Lucifer's attempts at flirtation. But they did work, clearly, since she did in fact return to the bed with him.

"There's no need to worry." He reassured, "I'm not like my brothers. I won't keep you up all night being loud and obnoxious."

Kat cocked her head at him. Did he know what she's been doing and was referencing Beel and Belphie, or was it blind conjecture about all of his brothers?

"Well, that's rather boring, isn't it?" Kat said, grinning as she thought about her sensual nights with her boys.

"What? Were you expecting more out of me?" He asked, giving her those bedroom eyes that always made Kat just shiver in pleasure. "You must be tired. You should sleep here in my bed."

"But what if I'm not tired yet?" Kat asked Lucifer, looking up at him. "And maybe I need to be tired out. What then, Lucifer?"

Lucifer sent her one of his grins, "You want something specific, hmm?" He almost purred.

Kat nodded and reached her arms out to be grabbed by him. She wanted him to hold her and to pay all the attention to her.

Lucifer chuckled at her reaction and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and pulling her on the bed with him.

Kat practically purred as she wrapped her arms around Lucifer, pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. She always knew just how to get what she wanted out of Lucifer.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Kat as the two of them kiss passionately. Lucifer slowly stripped her of her clothes, and shushed her when she tried to whine about his speed or move. "Be patient, Beloved."

Kat simply gave a childish whine. But she did wait for him. Lucifer always focused on her pleasure, and she could accept his lack of any rush in giving her what he wanted.

It was the illusion of control whereas Kat liked to believe she had all the control in this situation.

Lucifer stripped her of her clothes and slowly kissed and caressed every inch of her body that was revealed before his eyes. He smirked, proud of the beautiful person that he considered his.

Kat whimpered and moaned as Lucifer kissed and nuzzled her sensitive body. Lucifer was always more intent on giving her pleasure than receiving pleasure of his own.

Kat practically melted into the sheets as he let his tongue dipped into her dripping heat. She didnt feel she was sufficiently prepared for the sharp rush of pleasure as he teased her for a few moments, before diving in to enjoy his treat the way he wished to do so.

She shuddered and mewled his name as the pleasure of it all seemed to fog her mind. She fisted the sheets in her hands as she tried not to grind herself against his face. He always stopped when she did that.

She is aware that her impatience is almost childish when compared to her treatment of Leviathan whenever they are in the reverse of this situation, but Kat's focus is on the here and now.

When Kat came, minutes later she moaned his name, her eyes falling shut as she saw stars behind her eyelids. The world blurring into a mix of pure sensations with her logical mind flying right out of the window, unable to comprehend anything beyond the pleasure she was feeling in that moment.

Lucifer pulled away after a few moments, to watch her. The feeling of pride washed over him to see the state he brought out of the woman he loved.

Kat wrapped her arms around Lucifer's neck and kissed him passionately, her legs wrapping around his hips.

"I want you." She purred in his ear, trying to beg him without actually giving up her pride and begging.

"Your such a greedy thing arent you. A greedy, demanding girl~" Lucifer practically purred. 

Kat whined at his teasing. "Lucifer! You're not fighting fair!"

Lucifer gave her a pseudo-innocent smile, "Am I not?" He seemed almost as though he was considering it genuinely.

The pout on Kat's face made him genuinely chuckle. And Kat had to work to keep pouting. It's not fair how handsome he was when he laughed. It let him get away with waay too much. And she couldn't accept that but she also couldn't convince herself to be all that mad about it.

She was gonna complain more before he shushed her. "Be careful, Kat. You don't want to give me a reason to punish you, now do you?"

Kat growled at Lucifer in annoyance, earning a stern look from him.

Their night continued like this until they were both exhausted. All their nights were like this, a playful power struggle where neither will back down but neither would push the other too far. It was their little game.

How the two of them considered it a playful game since both of them knew how much the other really did appreciate them.

They fell asleep in each other's arms after they had their fill of satisfaction and fun.


	6. The End

"What is the meaning of this? I don't understand. How could this happen?" Lucifer growled, "How can your grades be even **worse** now than they were before?!"

"It's Levi's fault." Mammon was always ready to start pointing fingers.

"Hey, YOU were just as much at fault as I was!" Levi snapped.

"I had a rather busy night," Asmo said, pouting.

"It's Asmo's fault." Satan decided.

Beel frowned and held his stomach, "I was hungry."

Belphie crossed his arms and refused to answer.

"They're wrong. This is _your_ fault, Lucifer." Kat told him, staring up at him. "If you had only followed my plan, this would not have happened."

"Good, you tell him, Kat." Satan gave that malicious smile he had whenever Lucifer was being taken down a peg.

Mammon giggled, "Yeah, don't stop now! Really let him have it!"

Lucifer scowled, "Shut up, Mammon."

"Shut up MAMMON?" Mammon asked, offended by Lucifer's clear double standard. "What about Satan?!"

"In any event, I expect all of you to actually sleep at night from now on." Lucifer sighed. "Now then, Kat, about that report you submitted to me regarding my brothers' sleep habits. I believe I do have a few notes on the way you conducted yourself regarding this experiment, and your conclusions may be rather skewed due to this."

"I mean, you could. But I'm not gonna make this easy on you."

"Do you ever?" Lucifer asked, sighing deeply.


End file.
